1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector devices for transferring blast initiation signals between signal transmission lines and, more specifically, to a connector for retaining a detonator disposed at the end of a donor line for emitting an initiation signal in signal transfer relation with an acceptor line for receiving the signal.
2. Related Art
It is common practice in blasting operations to initiate the detonation of one or more charges by transmitting an initiation signal to the charges by means of initiation signal transmission lines. There are various conventional forms of signal transmission lines, e.g., detonating cord, shock tube, low velocity signal tube, etc. Some of these signal transmission lines, particularly shock tube, low velocity signal tube, and low energy detonating cord, carry signals of such low strength that it is often necessary to amplify the signal in order to transfer these signals to another signal transmission line. This is accomplished by using the signal to initiate a detonator disposed in signal transfer relation to the signal-receiving line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,935 to R. Michna et al, dated Dec. 15, 1992, discloses a connector device in which a detonator cap at the end of a donor line is disposed in signal transfer relation with a plurality of signal-receiving shock tube lines. The device includes a body portion having a channel for receiving the detonator cap and a tube-engaging member that defines a straight slot for holding one or more signal transmission tubes in signal transfer relation to the output end of the detonator cap. Since the slot is straight, tubes disposed therein assume a straight, i.e., unbent, configuration within the slot. The tubes are disposed in crosswise relation to the axis of the detonator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,780 to Petruccelli, dated Feb. 12, 1980, discloses a cleat-type connector device for disposing a signal-receiving line in signal transfer relation with a detonator cap. The connector device is principally designed to dispose the signal-receiving portion of the acceptor line in close parallel relation with the detonator cap.